Junhyeok
|Title = Junhyeok |Image = Junhyeok_-_Stay_promo.jpg |Caption = Junhyeok promoting "Stay" (2018) |Birth Name = Lim Jun-hyeok/Im Jun-hyeok 임준혁 |Stage Name = Junhyeok 준혁 |Nickname = |Born = July 17, 1993 (age ) |Birth = Bucheon, South Korea |Blood = O |Height = 175cm |Sign = Cancer |Occupation = Singer, keyboardist |Years Active = 2015-present |Labels = Studio J (2015-2016) |Agency = JYP Entertainment (2013-2016), V entertainment (2016-2017) |Associated Acts= |Website = |Accounts = @leeemjh on Instagram |position = Vocalist, keyboardist |instrument = Keyboards |debut = The Day |last = The Day }} Lim Jun-hyeok (임준혁; or Im Jun-hyeok), mostly known by simply Junhyeok, is a South Korean singer and keyboarder. He's a former member of DAY6, where he was a vocalist and keyboardist. Junhyeok's contract with JYP Entertainment was terminated on February 22, 2016 due to personal reasons and consequently he left the band.DAY6’s Junhyeok Withdraws From Group and Contract With JYPE He debuted as a soloist on February 22, 2018. Biography Lim Jun-hyeok was born on July 17, 1993 in Bucheon, South Korea. He is the youngest of 3 brothers, one male (him) and two females. Junhyeok joined JYPE after his sisters sent videos of him singing to the agency. Profile *'Name:' Lim Jun-hyeok/Im Jun-hyeok (임준혁) *'Stage name(s):' Junhyeok (준혁) *'Nicknames:' *'Birth date:' July 17, 1993 (age ) *'Blood type:' O *'Birth place:' Bucheon, South Korea *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 58kg *'Education:' *'Former Position:' Vocalist, keyboardist Discography Digital Singles # 2018.02.22 Stay Works TV * 2017-2018 The Unit (KBS2) — contestant, finished 32nd place Controversy Around the end of 2015, some private conversations of him chatting with a fan leaked to the internet and it was rumored that he and the girl he was chatting with were actually dating. The reason why it became a scandal is that JYP Entertainment have a contract rule of no dating for the first 3 years after debut but the rumors were not revealed to be true yet. On February 22, 2016, JYPE announced that his contract with the agency was terminated due to personal reasons and he left the band. Although, it was speculated that his contract got terminated because of the no dating ban stated on his contract with the agency or because he felt pressured to leave the band by the netizens. Due to the scandal, all personal accounts of the members on Instagram were deactivated and they started to use a collective account. In October of the same year he joined the band Be-Blossom, where he was positioned as a vocalist and keyboardist, his former positions on DAY6.Former DAY6 Member Junhyeok Joins New Band Be-Blossom He performed for a short time until March 2017. In 2017, he stated on KBS2's reality show The Unit that he left DAY6 because he thought he was doing harm to the group due to the controversy. Trivia * Hobbies: GUNPLA (Gundam models), Shopping, Soccer, Exercising * He can cover songs into his own style. * He composes and produces songs. * Used to share room with Dowoon. * After leaving the band, Wonpil got in charge of the keyboards. * He revealed to have joined The Unit because he knew he would continue to do compose music even when as a hobby, so he joined to face it head-on before he got any older.Lim Jun Hyeok Tearfully Explains His Decision To Appear On “The Unit” After Leaving DAY6 * Junhyeok's chart on The Unit: 31 (ep.7-8) - 33 (ep. 9-10) - 34 (ep. 13-14) - 38 (ep. 15-16) - 41 (ep. 19-20) - 32 (ep. 21-22) - 32 (ep. 25-26; eliminated) References External Links * Instagram * YouTube account Category:DAY6 Category:Former Members Category:1993 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Bucheon Category:Cancer Category:Keyboard Category:Singer